Shishi no Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Naruto was always in the shadow of his three siblings. One day that all changed, when he found the contract for the strongest and wisest of summons: the lions. Now watch as Naruto takes the elemental nations by storm.
1. Chapter 1

Shishi no Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: For as long as he could remember Naruto was neglected by his parents and god parents for his three siblings. What if one day, Naruto came across a summoning scroll for the most powerful and wisest of summons: the lion summoning contract? Now armed with a new determination, and a loyal clan behind him, watch as Naruto creates his own pride and legend.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Karui among others

"" speaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything referenced.

KONOHA

It was October 10th, and the night was cool and crisp. All was quiet, until a sudden crack shattered the air.

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

The next moment, there stood a gigantic red and orange nine-tailed kitsune, but this was the Kyuubi and strongest of the nine biju. Slowly, the Kyuubi turned, and looked towards Konoha, before unleashing a powerful roar that shook the earth beneath it, before charging towards the village.

MEANWHILE

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage was not happy. Earlier, he had been helping his wife Kushina Uzumaki give birth to their four quadruplet children: Naruto, Ry, Natsuki, and Menma, when a masked man found their location, and tried to kidnap the newborn infants, which was a diversion. With Minato distracted in saving his kids, the masked man managed to pull the Kyuubi from its seal, and place it under his Sharingan. The masked man then disappeared into a dark vortex, before leaving Minato.

KONOHA

Hiruzen Sarutobi was leading Konoha's shinobi, and desperately trying to hold the Kyuubi at bay. "We must hold the Kyuubi, until Yondaime-sama arrives" Hiruzen shouted to the shinobi in order to boost their confidence, and until help arrived. A sudden flash of yellow appeared, revealing Minato. "Ah Minato, I hope you have a plan" Hiruzen said? The next moment, the two veteran shinobi barely avoided one of the Kyuubi's paws that impacted where they had been previously.

Minato

Minato and Hiruzen reappeared in an open field. Hiruzen, I have a plan, but I need your help" Minato said, as he told Hiruzen his plan. "Summoning Jutsu" Minato called, as he slammed his palm on the ground, and felt himself being lifted up, until he was atop a massive red toad wearing a blue obi, and had a tanto sheathed on its side. "Minato, what's the meaning, "the toad started, only to be silenced by his summoner's next actions.

"HEY YOU BIG FOUR-LEGGED, NINE-TAILED LUPINE COUSIN OF A DOG OVER HERE" Minato shouted, causing a brief silence to cover the battlefield.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Uh oh, this won't end well" the toad thought, palming its face with a webbed hand. On the opposite side of the battlefield, Kyuubi stood stock still. Its nine tails dropped to the ground, while its head mechanically turned towards the sound of that voice.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Kyuubi let out a deafening roar of fury, and seemed to appear right in front of the shocked toad, and summoner. "Gamabunta, hold it, for a few seconds" Minato said, taking a box of chakra pills, before starting a series of handseals. Gamabunta managed to lock the paws of Kyuubi with its tanto, and began to push the biju back. "Minato, you better hurry with whatever your plan is, and for the love of Kami man, don't insult the raging mad biju" Gamabunta shouted, as Minato finished his seals.

"SHIKI FUIN" Minato shouted, as the area was suddenly engulfed in a deathly cold state. Soon, the visage of a woman with silver hair and brown eyes appeared. She wore a silver robe tied with a green sash with the kanji for balance on the back. Strapped to her right side was a tanto. Minato then looked down to see Hiruzen and Jiraiya looking at four altars, each with a newborn infant child of the Hokage. Minato then asked the Shimigami to split the Kyuubi's chakra in three portions: the yin chakra was to be divided between Kushina and Natsuki, while the yang chakra was divided between Menma and Ry, while Naruto had the consciousness. Once everything was over, the group returned to Konoha, unaware that the Shimigami had altered Naruto's seal slightly.

TIMESKIP

Six years have passed since the Kyuubi attack. When the populace of Konoha learned what had happened they praised Minato and Hiruzen, and saw Menma, Natsuki, and Ry as the heroes of the village, while Naruto was looked down on with contempt, and disgust, thinking he was Kyuubi reincarnate. For the first four years, the four children lived a happy life, until one day, Jiraiya the toad sannin had approached Minato about a prophecy he had received from the elder toad sage Gamamaru. The prophecy spoke of a child with a great burden that one day would either save or destroy the world. Without realizing the consequences of his future actions, Minato agreed to start training Menma, Natsuki, and Ry, thinking they could be the child of prophecy. Minato then spoke with Kushina, who disagreed with her husband and Jiraiya's idea. Kushina reminded Minato that Naruto would want to join in on the training, but Minato said he'd start Naruto's training when he joined the shinobi academy. After a lengthy debate, Kushina reluctantly agreed, but vowed she would make amends with her eldest son.

NARUTO

A six-year old Naruto was angrily storming through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. "Why do my siblings always get everything, and I get nothing" he mentally raged? The reason Naruto was so angry, was because he had just asked his father about training, only to be denied, and then his siblings mocked him, feeling they were being trained because they were superior to him. Unbeknownst to them, Kushina witnessed the entire thing and was disgusted with her three younger children, and had hurriedly gone to find her son.

"CCCRRRAAASSSHHH!"

A sudden clap of thunder and burst of lightning erupted throughout the entire area, before a sudden downpour started. Naruto immediately began searching for a place to shelter himself from the violent rain and lightning, when he found himself a cave.

INSIDE

Inside the cave, Naruto began to explore, when he saw the path separate into three directions. "I wonder which way I should go" Naruto wondered? As if on cue, Naruto's body began moving on its own down the middle path, until he walked into an open cavern, where he noticed a large pedestal. Walking up to the pedestal, Naruto noticed a lone golden yellow scroll, and began to reach for it, when it was surrounded by a column of golden flames, and a deep masculine voice echoed.

"HE WHO SEES THY SCROLL SHALL BE GIVEN A TEST TO SEE IF HE IS WORTHY OF MY POWER!"

Poor Naruto nearly leapt back in fright, before the voice sounded again.

"HERE IS THY TEST FOR WHO SEEKS MY POWER: YOU WHO SEEKS MY POWER, WHAT DO YOU DESIRE MORE THAN ANYTHING?"

"Do you seek strength?"

"Do you seek Peace?"

"Do you seek a clan?"

"Do you seek something other than thy choices?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for several minutes before speaking his answer. "I don't know if this is the right answer, but what I seek is balance." "Balance because I'm neglected by my family for my siblings." Balance because I know I can get strength during my journey, as well as help bring peace, whether it be forever or temporary" Naruto said with a determined expression on his face. For a long time there was no response, until the voice sounded again.

"HE WHO SEEKS THY POWER, YOU HAVE PASSED THY TEST, NOW REACH FORTH, AND CLAIM YOUR DESTINY" the voice said, before the flames died down, and Naruto reached out and took the scroll. As Naruto began unraveling the scroll, he found it was a summoning contract for the Lion clan. Remembering something he learned from his four aneki Izumi Uchiha, Ayame Ichiraku, Hana Inuzuka, and Guren, Naruto bit his thumb, and signed his name in blood, before doing the necessary handseals, and gathered as much chakra as he could, before slamming his hand down, and calling his technique.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

With a plume of smoke erupted where Naruto's hand was. When the smoke disappeared, there was a small golden-yellow lion cub with yellowish eyes looking confused.

""

""

""

""

""

"Huh, where am I" the cub said in a feminine voice? Looking around, she found Naruto looking at her in amazement. "Hi, I'm Tsukimi, it's a pleasure to meet you" the lion cub said enthusiastically. Naruto, for his part looked at the lion cub, and gently scooped her up, rubbing her head softly, while the little cub purred softly, enjoying the feeling.

"Hi Tsukimi, my Name is Naruto" Naruto said, as he introduced himself to the small lion cub. "Well, I guess I should bring you to my home, so you can meet my dad" Tsukimi said, before getting a grip on Naruto's arm, before the two were reverse shunshined, right as Kushina entered the cavern.

"SSSOOOCCCHHHIII NNNNOOOOOOO!" Kushina cried, as she rushed forward, just to miss her son by a fraction of a second. "Oh my sochi, I'm so, so sorry I didn't help you like I should have" she said, before dropping to her hands and knees weeping for her son. "Kami, if you can hear me, I humbly ask that you bring my little maelstrom back unharmed" Kushina said, as she slowly rose to her feet, and walked out of the cavern.

End Chap 1

/

Many thanks to Challenger for letting me borrow the concept for his Naruto: Liontamer challenge, as well as Namikaze09 for use of his kekkei genkai and jutsu.

Now to explain a couple things:

First, I want to apologize for not having the next chapter of Chaotic Maelstrom. Every time I try to write in what I want, I get hit with writer's block, and I think the option I need to take for the moment is to take a break from it for the moment. I've been working on that fic for months on end, and I feel exhausted. I'll get back to it eventually, but I'll still put up the polls.

Second, I've got some pretty interesting surprises for this story, and I think you guys will really like what is coming.

Third, Orochimaru is good in the fic, and has Guren as one of his apprentices.

/

The winners of the Pokémon Main shipping poll are as follows:

Sabrina was first with 9 votes.

Elesa was second with 8 votes.

Tied for third was Leaf, Jasmine, Whitney, and Flannery with 7 votes.

After that, Anabel, Clair, and Skyla were in fourth with 6 votes.

Taking the last spots were May and Siri tied with 5 votes.

I've put up the third poll up on my profile, so head on over and cast your vote.

I'd also like to give a big congrats to the Toronto Raptors on their win.

I'd also like to give my thoughts and prayers to the families and friends of former WWE wrestler Ashley Massaro, actor Pua Magasiva, and Tim Conway.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Shishi no Naruto

Chap 2

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews you guys sent me for the opening chapter for this story.

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any referenced. Now without further ado, let the games begin.

NARUTO

Naruto and Tsukimi reappeared in what appeared to be a vast savannah. Taking in his surroundings, Naruto noted the sky was a mix of orange, pink, and small traces of yellow and red, indicating the sun was slowly beginning to set. "Naruto, my home is that way" Tsukimi said, pointing eastward, where a small rise could be seen. "Got it" Naruto replied, as the two began trekking towards the indicated direction. After several minutes, Naruto saw what looked to be a large rock formation with a massive rock that looked to be in an "N" formation on its flat side, with a jagged rock behind it, acting as a peak. "T-This is your home" Naruto asked in absolute disbelief, taking in the sight? "I feel like I've seen this before, but I can't remember where I've seen this" Naruto thought, before a strong yet firm voice halted them.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU COME UPON THIS PLACE?"

Looking over to his side, Naruto saw a massive golden yellow lion resting on its paws. The lion had yellow eyes, with a jade iris. From the top of its mighty head, was a thick mane of red and brown fur that stopped past its shoulders. On its front paws, Naruto could see the lion's large 6 foot long retractable claws.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"My name is Naruto, and I got here by signing the contract" Naruto said, though the lion could easily detect the nervousness in Naruto's voice. For several minutes the lion just seemed to look at him, its gaze seemingly piercing Naruto's very being.

"Very well young Naruto, I am Shiki, the boss summon for the lions, and this place is our home: the Pridelands" the now identified Shiki said, as he got to his feet, and allowed Naruto and Tsukimi to climb on his back, before the trio began towards the rock formation.

TIMESKIP

The trio soon arrived, and were greeted by other lions in various shapes and sizes. Finally, they came to a large open cavern, where they saw an underground waterfall empty out into a river in the middle of a lush jungle. "Here we are, Shiki said, as he allowed Naruto and Tsukimi to get off of him, before laying down. "All right young Naruto, now that you've signed our contract, I'd normally give a test to see if you are worthy of summoning my clan, however your answer to gain access to our scroll was very impressive for one so young like yourself, and the test I'd have you do would be a bit much at the moment, due to your age" Shiki explained. From there, Shiki went over the history of the lions, and gave an overview of what his clan's functions were, and needless to say, Naruto was surprised to find the lions were good at battle, recon and intelligence, Assassination, tracking, guerilla tactics, and other fields. "So Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, what made you give the response you gave to gain the scroll" Shiki asked, as he looked at Naruto?

"Well, you see I believe in balance because I'm neglected by my family for my siblings for a prophecy my godfather got from the elder toad of MT. Myoboku, stating one who had a great burden would one day rise to save the shinobi lands" Naruto said, while Shiki had several tick marks on the back of his head, though one wouldn't notice, due to his mane.

""

""

""

""

""

"THOSE IMBECILES, HOW DARE THEY BREAK THE SACRED LAW" Shiki mentally roared in his head. "THEY JUST RUINED AN INNOCENT LIFE, AND FOR WHAT, SOMETHING THAT MAY OR MAY NOT OCCUR" he thought angrily, before looking at Naruto. "This child intrigues me though." "I can see it and sense so much potential within him, and no one is willing to help bring it out" After a few minutes, Shiki let a genuine smile appear on his face. "Naruto, I can sense you have a lot of potential, so we lions will help train you, however your situation may not be as bad as you think" Shiki said with a smile. "There is someone who will help you in your family, but you must learn to see what isn't always in front of you" Shiki said, as Naruto found himself disappearing in a plume of smoke.

NARUTO

Naruto found himself back in the cave, where he'd been previously, when he heard the faint sound of crying.

"W-Why did I *hic* think it was a good idea to listen *hic* to Minato and Jiraiya *hic*, now I may have just lost my eldest *hic*, because I-I didn't train him" the voice of Kushina said, as she got further away. That was when Naruto remembered what Shiki said before he left the Pridelands.

"There is someone in your family that will help you, but you have to learn to see what isn't in front of you."

"A-All this time my mother wanted to help, but she couldn't, due to my idiot father, and that pathetic old fool Jiraiya" Naruto thought, before he yelled out.

"MOTHER, I'M HERE" Naruto cried, as he ran towards the voice.

CAVE

In the cave, Kushina heard her eldest son's voice, and literally bowled him over, in excitement, when she saw him.

"OH MY LITTLE NARU-CHAN, I'M SO HAPPY YOUR SAFE" Kushina cried, not realizing poor Naruto was turning purple from how hard she was squeezing her son's body.

"M-M-MOM, T-TOO H-HARD, C-C-CAN'T B-B-BREATHe" Naruto wheezed out, as his eyes watered. Kushina had the decency to look embarrassed at what she had done to her son, and immediately released her hold/Vulcan's death grip. Once Naruto had recovered enough, he looked his mother straight in the eye. "Mom, I think we seriously need to fix a few things" Naruto said in a firm voice, shocking Kushina. "I can understand my siblings needed to be trained, however what you and the adults failed to think about, is the fact that my siblings might not know what they're being trained for, and in that case they become arrogant, and gain a superiority mindset, at least until they meet someone even better or stronger than they are, and then they feel inferior, and I know it's going to happen" Naruto said, causing Kushina to wince, knowing Naruto was right. "you and dad were orphans growing up here in Konoha, and promised yourselves if you had kids you'd treat them equally, yet you override that by listening to another orphan, who mind you doesn't seem to understand the concept of what a family is supposed to be, or doesn't seem to even care, only seeing them as shinobi or tools in the form of Jiraiya" Naruto said, as Kushina lowered her head in shame. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, and your husband seem to care very little for my existence."

"Jiraiya, because of his literal psychofanatical obsession he sees me as an obstacle in the path of his oh so precious prophecy, and I always get his perverted rear caught by the women, when he does his precious research."

"Tsunade, because I remind her of her late brother and fiancé Nawaki and Dan."

"Orochimaru, because I have a vast understanding of the shinobi arts, and because I beat him at shogi and other chess games."

"Kakashi, because he has his head up Minato's backside, and is willing to agree with anything he says."

"Minato, he feels like I'm a threat to the prophecy, and because Hiruzen is always going to bat for me."

"With all of that said and done, let me ask you this: what if I was the one who was supposed to bring peace, not Menma, not Ry, and not Natsuki?" "Would you all have done the exact same thing to my siblings" Naruto asked, while his mother flinched from the verbal onslaught.

"Now, however I'm willing to give you one final chance to fix some of the mess you made" Naruto said, as Kushina nodded.

"What would I need to do" Kushina asked timidly?

""

""

""

""

"I want to hear from Y-O-U, what is more important: a family that is already falling apart due to Jiraiya and the toads, or helping me become a shinobi" Naruto said, before holding a hand up. "Choose carefully, because you can't have both ways, and I want to test your resolve, not only as a mother, but as an Uzumaki" Naruto said. Kushina's mouth opened to say something, but no words would come out for several minutes.

TIMESKIP

The next morning, Naruto was awakened by Kushina walking into his room. "Naruto, I want to thank you for what you said to me yesterday, and for what it's worth, you are absolutely correct about everything" Kushina said. "I've made my decision, and I choose to help you become the shinobi you're meant to be" She said. "Now, eat your breakfast, so we can start your training" Kushina said, as she walked out of her eldest son's room. Getting up, Naruto quickly put on a pair of dark blue capris, with a matching shirt. Heading downstairs, Naruto was greeted by one of his three younger siblings Ry. Ry was 3'5, and a carbon copy of their mother. Menma was 3'6, and had their father's blonde hair, but their mother's eyes, and finally Natsuki, who was more or less a female carbon copy of their father, and stood 3'4. Ry was currently wearing a crimson tracksuit, with tan baggy shorts. "Hey loser" Ry said snidely, only to get the bird from her brother. "Why you little" Ry said angrily, as she went to swing at the back of her brother's head, only to have it hit Kushina's frying pan, spilling the contents onto the floor. The next thing Ry knew, her mother's form was looming over her. Ry gulped audibly, as Kushina cracked her knuckles dangerously. "Um, I'll be going now" Ry squeaked out meekly, seeing the dark grin on her mother's face, before disappearing in a smoke cloud. Sitting at the table, Kushina looked at her son. "All right Naruto, what do you already know, so I don't teach you anything you already know" Kushina asked?

"As far as my training, big sis Ayame has gotten me started on chakra control exercises, and I'm currently working on the water-walking exercise, and she's been teaching me bukijutsu" Naruto started. "Big sis Hana has been helping me with my physical training, as well as showing me how to properly fight, and big sis Guren is teaching me low-level ninjutsu." "Finally, big sis Izumi is teaching me shurikenjutsu, and some aspects of genjutsu" Naruto said. Nodding her head, Kushina let out a whistle of appreciation. "I also have the lion summoning contract, and they've agreed to help train me as well" Naruto said. "Though, I'm not sure exactly what they'll be training me in, but from what the boss Shiki told me earlier, they are a jack of all trades so to speak" Naruto said, snickering at his mother's jaw that seemed to unhinge itself from its socket. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Jiraiya entered the kitchen.

"Ah Kushina, I was looking for you" Jiraiya said, not noticing Naruto's presence. "I need your help getting the kids-"he didn't get to finish, as he just noticed a carmine-haired Naruto rush past him in tears.

""

""

""

"What's his problem" Jiraiya said, only to receive a right cross that could knock Mike Tyson out for a week.

"POW!"

Jiraiya went down instantly from the blow. "JIRAIYA, I AM GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH MY SON" Kushina said, making her point known, putting an emphasis on every word she growled out menacingly, before gathering chakra in the sole and heel of her foot, before smashing it down on Jiraiya's pride between the legs.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fix even more damage you've created" Kushina said in a low voice, knowing the toad sage couldn't hear her. "For what it's worth, I'd rather bring about the destruction of the nations, then divide this family even more than it already is, because there's no second chance for redemption or forgiveness" she said before running out the front door.

NARUTO

Naruto hadn't gone far, when he bumped into Izumi. "Naruto, what's the matter" Izumi asked crouching to his face? "M-My m-mom s-said she was going t-to s-start my training, but instead she's helping my siblings" Naruto said, as Izumi quickly pulled him against her in a warm hug. Just then Kushina came running up to them.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry about that, I won't abandon you ever" Kushina said, trying to comfort her son, completely unaware of the KI radiating off of Izumi.

"AHEM!"

Turning, Kushina saw Izumi giving her a dark look. "Please believe me Izumi, I realized my mistakes I made as a mother yesterday, when Naruto got his summoning contract" Kushina said, trying to pacify the brown-haired Uchiha. "Naruto even went as far as to test me to see if I was going to betray him, or help him" Kushina said.

""

""

""

Izumi just closed her eyes, and spoke. Listen Kushina, I don't think you know just how bad your family, the legendary sucker, the researcher, that fanboy scarecrow/cyclops, that imbecile hentai, and their actions have hurt Naruto."

"Did you know it was Ayame, Guren, Hana, Itachi, and Shisui that saved him from the very villagers that you swore to protect?"

"Did you know each of us had to bring Naruto home to nurse the places the villagers attacked on his body?"

"Did you know we never forgot his birthday or Christmas?"

After hearing that, Kushina looked horrified, and turned to see Naruto slowly nod his head, confirming everything Izumi said. Hot tears began to form in Kushina's eyes, as she fell to her knees, and wept uncontrollably. Finally, Kushina stood up with a blazing fiery aura around her.

"Izumi, I humbly apologize to you and the girls, and I am going to make things right with my son: that I can assure you on behalf of the Uzumaki clan" Kushina said. Izumi only smirked in acknowledgement.

"I'm not going to stand in the way of you wanting to rectify your mistakes, however know this: we girls will gladly step in, and be the family Naruto needs, and we'll even go as far as defying the Hokage, if it should ever come to that" Izumi said, shocking Kushina. Izumi then leaned over, and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'll see you later kiddo, you're in good hands" Izumi said, as she continued down the street. Kushina then gathered her wits, and motioned Naruto to follow her to an out of the way training ground.

TRAINING GROUND

The training ground they arrived at was large, with a mini mountain range connected to a waterfall that led into a lush forest. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to show you the five elemental natures you could have" Kushina said, pulling out a few slips of paper. "These papers are special chakra papers that tell a person's elemental affinity" she explained, answering the question she knew was on Naruto's mind. Kushina pushed a little chakra into her slip, and showed the paper dampening, before one half crumpled, while the other half was split. "This indicates I have three affinities: my main one being Suiton, with Fuuton and Raiton being secondary, now you try" Kushina said, as she handed Naruto the other paper. "Naruto pushed a little chakra into the paper, and found the paper was cut cleanly in half, while one portion in the lower right dampened, while another portion turned to dust on the right slip. On the left slip, one half burned, while the other half crumpled. Kushina could only stare in disbelief, before regaining her composure. "Naruto, I think we may have a gold mine with you, and I'm going to teach you the kage bushin jutsu to help cut down the amount of time it would take to learn what I'm going to be teaching" Kushina said. "Not to mention, who else I've got in mind to help train you, and I promise I'll make up for everything I've done."

TIMESKIP

Twelve years passed, and since that day, Kushina had stayed loyal to her word, and trained Naruto for six years nonstop. She had also apologized to those who had been angered by what she had done, with the ones not as trusting being Ayame, Guren, Hana, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mebuki Haruno, Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Rin. During that time, Kushina learned her son had inherited her adamantine chakra chains, as well as the Shinsoku, Tentou no Onkei, Shinkokei, and Karyugan kekkei genkai, and had been able to come a long way in mastering each. Kushina had also enlisted the help of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Sandaime Hokage, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, Rin Nohara, and a few other shinobi to help with Naruto's training. At the age of twelve, Naruto returned to the Pridelands, and underwent the training from Shiki, and several other lions, all while a chishio bushin took his spot in the academy, where it was the top of the class, much to the chagrin and ire of Naruto's three siblings, along with their friends.

End chap 2

All right folks, here's the second chapter. Here we got to see Naruto meet his new summons, as well as Naruto challenging his mother to see where her heart was, and Kushina's start at redemption.

Next chapter will have a spar between Naruto, his three siblings, and Naruto's team, as well as a joint mission to Nami no kuni, and believe me, you guys will enjoy the spar.

/

Now to answer some reviews:

BigInferno: Maybe, but I make no guarantees.

Skullflame: Glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you enjoy where I go from here with the fic.

Joker Kane: Glad you liked it. Gotta agree with you about Kushina being a prick in a lot of neglect fics, so I hope you like what I did with Kushina here, and keep an eye out for a few more fics where Kushina wises up.

Animaman: A few things will surface, but what exactly you'll have to wait and find out.

As far as Naruto's siblings, I'll give their attire next chapter, but as far as their personalities: all three are arrogant, spoiled, and snot-nosed brats.

Now to explain a few things:

When Naruto mentioned how his siblings act arrogant around him, and have an air of superiority, and if they find themselves beat by someone stronger, gaining an inferiority complex, Naruto is smart enough to know the signs, and due to his neglect, he has gained a clarity and wisdom not seen in many individuals, but that is also in part to Hiruzen, Ayame, Guren, Hana, and Izumi enriching him with the experiences they've had.

Naruto giving his mother that test was for Kushina to see everything from Naruto's point, and if it was worth having the wolves in sheep's clothing come into the house, as the expression goes.

Also, this is in no way a crossover fic, so if you were expecting a lot of Lion King references, yes there will be a few, and trust me, you'll like what else is coming.

/

Also, the poll for Chaotic Maelstrom is still up if anybody wishes to vote.

Finally, I revised Naruto and the Alien Girls, and I'm working on the next chapter.

Please Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Shishi no Naruto

chap 3

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Currently, several Jonin were gathered in the Hokage's office, waiting to see who would be on their genin squad. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage finally cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "All right, please tell me who you would like on your team" he said."

"I, Kurenai Yuhi would like to take Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga as my genin team" a woman with beautiful raven hair, and red eyes spoke.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi would like to form the second generation Ino/Shika/Cho trio" a bearded man smoking a cigarette said.

"I Kenji Uchiha would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai" a man with dark hair and onyx eyes said.

"I Kakashi Hatake would like Menma, Natsuki, and Ry Namikaze" a man with gravity-defying silver hair said, while in the shadows Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru grinned ear to ear.

"I Kushina Uzumaki would like Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina said, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"I'm sorry Kushi-" Minato was cut off by his wife.

"Hokage-sama, I already know you want me to help make sure the younger triplets don't lose control, so I'll be co-sensei for the team" Kushina said, before she sent her husband a withering glare. " I want to ensure our eldest child is protected as well, since you and the ero-sanin had already dubbed him as unimportant to what's happening, but make sure he is well looked after" Kushina said, as she calmly turned, and strode out the office, inwardly cackling at all of the shocked looks, including Minato's, which had a look of frustration.

NINJA ACADEMY

At the ninja academy, the final exams to see who would graduate and become genin was about to take place. Iruka and Mizuki passed out the test forms, with Mizuki giving a disgusted sneer to Naruto, who calmly ignored the man's attempt to intimidate him, before noticing a small genjutsu over his paper. Sighing in irritation, Naruto silently released the genjutsu, and immediately began to answer the questions, unaware he was being observed by a certain girl. "That's strange, why would someone put a genjutsu over somebody's test" the girl wondered to herself, while narrowing her eyes.

TIMESKIP

An hour and a half later found the class outside at the sparring ring. "Okay everyone, the objective here is to either last five minutes with Mizuki, or knock him out of the ring" Iruka instructed, as he began to line the class up, with Naruto being last. Relaxing himself, Naruto sat down near some trees in the lotus position, before going into a deep meditative state; unknowingly attracting several pairs of eyes that managed to glimpse a tiny outline of golden yellow energy around his body.

TIMESKIP

Naruto was now standing across from Mizuki, who was inwardly smirking at the prospect of making Naruto look bad from his earlier attempt to fail him. Naruto for his part, remained impassive and calm, falling into his stance: extending his right leg a step infront of his body, with his right arm extended like a claw grabbing something.

"HAJIME!"

Mizuki raced towards Naruto, his fist pulled back. At the last moment, Naruto delivered a quick palm heel strike into Mizuki's chest, before delivering a right hook that shattered Mizuki's jaw, and with the distraction, Naruto sent chakra into his fingers, and began to attack Mizuki's arms, and upper body, before delivering a tornado kick with enough force to send Mizuki flying from the ring, and flat on his back.

HOKAGE OFFICE

In the office, Jiraiya had narrowed his eyes seeing the display. "That was the Hyuuga clan's Jyuken he used, but how did he learn it" Jiraiya thought? Looking at Minato, he saw the look of confusion and shock as well. "Guess this means we'll have to dig into his secrets" Jiraiya thought, before thinking of a possible theory.

ACADEMY

Back at the academy, Naruto had just aced the ninjutsu test by performing the henge, Replacement, and Kage Bunshin jutsus. When Asked if he wanted to do any jutsu for extra credit, Naruto performed his Juuoken jutsu that crashed through a training dummy, making Iruka's eyes bulge out of socket, when he saw nothing but ash. Naruto was now sitting with his nine closest friends: Ami Uzuki, Azami, Fuki, Hanabi Hyuuga, Inaho, Tirimari Tokadska, Tsukina Uchiha, Lan Hikiryu, and Yakumo Kurama. "Well we're finally on track to becoming shinobi", Naruto said calmly, as he was glomped by Yakumo, Azami, and Lan.

"I'm so glad we all met", Lan said rubbing her cheek against Naruto, who flushed red for a moment. Lan is a girl with shoulder length light blue hair with three ponytails and with one on both sides of her head. The ponytails were held up with two senbon, while two pieces of hair extend outward like wings. She has two fringes that fall in front of her ears that also resemble wings. She has aqua-colored eyes, and wears a pair of blue biker shorts with white lines down the sides, and a matching kipu shirt.

"I have to agree Tsukina said with a Cheshire grin. "I doubt we would have become this close if we hadn't" she said quietly, as she showed her fully-matured Sharingan, before deactivating it. Tsukina is a carbon copy of her mother Mikoto, except she had two long and thin fringes of raven-colored hair on either side of her face. She wears navy blue anbu pants with a Prussian blue halter top.

"I agree, because we work more efficiently as a unit" Tirimari said from her seat. Tirimari is a girl with sky blue hair, with it being shoulder length. She wears a matching sky blue jumpsuit. She is also the only one of the group who is sightless, but thanks to Naruto and her friends has compensated by training her other senses beyond most Inuzukas, and sensor ninjas.

Iruka then announced Naruto as Rookie of the Year, while Tsukina and Hanabi tied for Kunoichi of the Year, much to the ire of Naruto's siblings, Tsukina's cousin Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno. Once Iruka was done, the class was dismissed.

OUTSIDE

Waiting outside were the parents of the class. Among the group were Minato, and the three sannin. When the four saw Menma, Natsuki, and Ry come up to them with headbands, they immediately congratulated them, but then they saw Naruto walk past them, with a headband with metal plating, and a black cloth. Engraved on the metal was a leaf that seemed to open up into a flower, but the flower was in the middle of a flame design, and their eyes widened.

"Ah Naruto, would you like to join us for a celebratory dinner" Minato asked, as he had two reasons for this: the first was because he wanted to try and make amends for so much lost time. The second reason was so he could interrogate Naruto with Jiraiya.

""

""

""

""

" No thank you Hokage-sama, I have a commitment" Naruto said, already having a feeling of what Minato was up to, and quickly moved past the four, where Kushina, Ayame, Guren, Hana, and Izumi were waiting. Minato and the adults were surprised that their little plan just backfired, while Menma, Natsuki, and Ry were outright furious. Thinking no one was looking, the three silently followed Naruto.

NARUTO

Naruto and the five veteran kunoichi soon came to an empty training ground, when Naruto spoke. "You three can come out now" he said, as his three younger siblings dropped into view.

"Why'd you turn our invite down" Natsuki demanded?

"How did you and your pathetic friends get our titles" Ry shouted?

"Fight us you weakling" Menma demanded.

"In order of your questions" Naruto said sighing.

"I already have plans, and they don't involve five grown adults that are acting like little kids, especially that imbecile Jiraiya."

"I can take you insulting me, but if you ever insult the girls, may the Megami have mercy on you!"

"You want to talk the talk, now let's see you three walk the walk."

NARUTO VS MENMA/NATSUKI/RY

Naruto launched himself at his siblings, and delivered a bone-jarring roundhouse kick to Ry's ribs, making her cry out in pain and surprise, before her face met a jumping spinning backfist, that sent her sprawling across the field. Natsuki charged Naruto, and was rewarded with a palm heel to her chest, and then judo-slammed onto the ground. Turning, Naruto saw Menma on top of him. Naruto's cheeks bulged, and a brown substance sprayed in Menma's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"UGH!"

"H-How'd you counter, you were defenseless" Menma roared, trying to get the substance out of his eyes?

Naruto's response was making handseals, before calling his attack: "Suiton: Wild Water Wave" he said, as he shot a fast-moving torrent of water that slammed into Menma, and sent him rolling along the field, where he crashed into a recovering Ry. Natsuki, who had recovered, saw an opening, and made her father's prized Rasengan, and lunged at Naruto. At the last second, Naruto, caught her wrist, and delivered an elbow to her arm, causing a sickening crack.

"AAAAAHHHHH!

"MY ARM" Natsuki cried in pain, but she didn't have any time to react, before seeing Naruto's chakra-laced fingers strike her arm, and it dropped limply. Natsuki was then violently hit with a series of bone-shattering kicks, before Naruto delivered an axe/scissors kick combination to the back of her head, and she was unconscious.

"NATSUKI!"

Ry was seeing red, as she blindly charged Naruto. "Sora Rendan" Naruto whispered, as he launched three consecutive kicks that sent Ry airborne. Sending chakra into his legs, Naruto leapt after Ry, and delivered three uppercuts, before delivering an elbow strike to her head, and finished up by wrapping his legs around Ry's head, and delivered a vicious piledriver/stomp move that left Ry out like a light.

"RY!" Menma screamed, before he was grabbed by his wrists, and had them spread outward. Looking, Menma was shocked to see Naruto sweep both of his legs out from under him, and then bring an axe kick on his chest, effectively knocking him out. Relaxing his stance, Naruto spoke.

"I do hope you five enjoyed the show, and you five had better make good well and sure these three won't be harassing me and my teammates, because if they do, I'm very sure Kushina will make sure you experience what they did" Naruto said, as Minato, Kakashi, and the three sannin entered the field. Kushina for her part, began radiating a dark and powerful Ki she directed at the five, making them sweat profusely.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Mizuki was making his way through the trees with the forbidden scroll.

"Now I'll be given power from Hiroko" he thought, before a female Chunin appeared in front of him. "Oh look, it's my ex-girlfriend Tsubaki" Mizuki said with disdain.

"M-Mizuki w-why" Tsubaki asked with tears? Mizuki only tossed a fuuma shuriken towards her. A sudden burst of golden-yellow tackled her out of danger. When the light faded, it revealed Naruto, holding a beat red Tsubaki in his arms bridal-style.

"Why am I not surprised to find you of all people leaving" Naruto said, gently setting Tsubaki down on her feet.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Mizuki never finished, as Naruto did two sets of handseals back to back.

"Hari Roku!"

"Hari Ya!"

Before anyone knew what had happened, Naruto's hair had formed a protective shield around his face, before a few pieces broke away, and flew at high speed, impaling Mizuki in his windpipe, and chest, and the former Chunin fell backwards, and soon fell unconscious. A few seconds later, three Anbu appeared. The first was a male wearing a bear mask, and the second male wore a boar mask. The lone female wore a rabbit mask.

"What happened here" the boar masked Anbu asked, seeing Mizuki?

"He tried defecting with the forbidden scroll, and I beat him with two jutsu flat" Naruto replied like it was nothing.

""

""

""

""

"T-Two j-j-jutsu f-f-flat" the bear masked anbu said in shock, before regaining his senses.

"That's got to be a record" the female Anbu said, before dropping a small slip of paper in Naruto's hand, before she and her teammates grabbed Mizuki and the forbidden scroll, and disappeared. Turning, Naruto found Tsubaki huddled against the tree, and gently scooped her up bridal-style, before he disappeared in a golden-yellow flash.

TIMESKIP

The next day at the ninja academy, Iruka gave a long-winded speech to those who graduated, and wished them well. "This year for teams the Hokage and his advisors have decided to make two large cells to cut down on casualties during missions" Iruka said.

"Team 1 will be Menma, Natsuki, Ry Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi under Jonin senseis Kushina Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Kenji Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka announced.

"Team 2 will have Naruto Namikaze, Tsukina Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama, Azami, Lan Hikiryu, Tirimari Tokadska, Ami Uzuki, Inaho, and Fuki under Jonin- uh oh" Iruka stopped, when he saw who the four senseis were, and paled dramatically. "Y-Your s-senseis will be Ayame Ichiraku, Guren, Hana Inuzuka, and Izumi Uchiha" Iruka said nervously.

"WWHHAATT!"

Suddenly, Kiba leapt from his seat, and walked to the front of the class, only for the door to fly off its hinges, as Ayame, Guren, Hana, and Izumi entered the room.

"Team 2 please follow us" Izumi called, as she winked at Naruto. While team 2 exited, none were aware of a pair of narrowed eyes watching Naruto.

"Why isn't my Naruto on my team, and with those hussies?" the figure wondered quietly, before seeing their team's five senseis come into the class.

TIMESKIP

Two months have passed since the teams were formed, and team 2 had proven to be the more efficient of the two, accomplishing missions at a rapid pace, and were coming along quite well in their training under their four teachers.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Currently, Minato was gazing at team 2, who had just finished another D-rank mission.

"Team 2, I believe you're ready for your first C-rank mission-" Minato never got to finish, as team 1 burst into the room.

"Hey Dad, we want a higher rank mission" Menma said, before looking to see team 2 giving looks of sheer annoyance.

""

""

""

""

""

"I tell you what, both teams 1 & 2 will go on a joint C-rank mission to Nami no kuni, and protect a bridge builder until a bridge is complete" Minato said. "Pack what you need for at least a month, and meet at the main gate tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp" Minato said, before dismissing everyone, keeping an eye on Naruto. He was still unsure how Naruto had defeated all three siblings, but was shocked at what he'd seen. Natsuki's muscles in her arm were nearly destroyed, along with Ry's two broken jaws, and a near fractured skull, and finally several of Menma's cracked ribs. "Naruto, Kushina I pray you understand why the younger kids need the extra training" he thought, completely unaware how misguided his intentions were leading him.

End Chap 3

Next chapter will be the two teams in Nami no kuni, with Foes hearing the roar of team 2, while experiencing the magic they bring.

Translations:

Juuoken- Beast King Fist

Sora Rendan- Sky Combination (Also, to clear this up, when Naruto delivered the Piledriver/Stomp, Ry's head was angled towards the ground, with Naruto leaning backwards, but able to stand.)

Hari Roku- Hair Shield

Hari Ya- Hair Arrow

/

Now to explain something, and answer a specific review:

First, Naruto doesn't use the jyuken. His taijutsu is a mix of martial arts, with the one used against Natsuki being Snake style Kung Fu.

Sammyd12/AttiladaHutt- The reason Naruto was so smart was because he was raised by older people like Hiruzen, Ayame, Guren, Hana, and Izumi, and he gained a more mature outlook, and thus you have the choice he gave Kushina.

/

Attire:

Menma wears Naruto's canon outfit.

Natsuki wears a blood red version of Minato's outfit.

Ry wears a black yellow, and red version of Menma's RTN outfit.

Naruto wears a pair of dark brownish-yellow cargo pants, and a golden-yellow sleeveless vest with red and brown fur trim.

/

The final poll is up for Chaotic Maelstrom, so head over and vote.

The last poll had too many tie votes, so to be fair, I picked a few girls from each number to add to the harem, so I apologize if the girl you want isn't here:

Girls with five votes:

Sakura

Liza (Johto)

Shauna (Hoenn)

Girls with four votes:

Daisy Oak

Arielle

Duplica

Girls with three votes:

Kimono Girls

Angie

Trinity

Rebecca (Sinnoh)

Girls with two votes:

Miki

Jeanette Fisher

Gail

Anything lower:

Brianna

Rhyanna

Temacu

The top five were Melody and Bianca with 8 votes.

Second went to Aria

Domino and Lisia tied with 6 votes

/

Please Read & Review


End file.
